You Belong to Me
by Pauchann
Summary: He knows everything about her; every strand of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, the smell of her skin, the shape of her perfect lips and the curves of her face.
1. First Meeting

Chapter I- First Meeting

…

A raven haired shinobi walked through the door of King Inoichi, ruler of Konoha. He bowed when the king came into view.

"Why did you summon me, my Lord?"

"Kakashi told me that you're a very promising shinobi. I am really surprised that he commented like that and I'm very impressed that you are very young. Nineteen, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you handle and deal every kind of order I will give you?"

"I will do my best."

"Good. You'll be dealing with my daughter."

"What? I mean why?" the raven haired ninja was surprised by the fact that he had been summoned not because of an S-rank mission but to do a baby-sitting duty.

"Well. There is a kidnapping threat to my daughter. Of course, we didn't tell her. I hired many shinobi but they just couldn't handle her. She does everything for her 'security' to lose temper with her and gave up eventually." The king looks disappointed with this and gave the ninja in front of him a you-must-not-give-up-on-her-attitude look.

Sigh. "Yes, my Lord."

A servant came and led the shinobi to the princess. She is an old lady with a warm smile.

"Son, the princess is very hard on people like you. She really hates being followed around. Deal with her, please. She's a sweet child. Once she grew fond of you, you'll see how nice she is."

"Yes, Obaa-san."

Knock. Knock.

The door opened and a blond haired girl with blue eyes came into view. She smiled at the old lady and immediately frowned when she noticed the shinobi. Her doll-like features also look beautiful even through her frowns.

"Who is he, Kaede obaa-san?"

"Lady Ino, this is Uchiha Sasuke-kun. He will be your guar-"

"I told them I don't need a bodyguard!"

"Lady Ino, please calm down."

"What's wrong? Why do I need security? Why?"

Her blue eyes looked furiously at Sasuke. He just stared back and bowed.

Argh! "You'll be running away from here in a week!" She threatens him. It sounds so cute to hear threats like that from a sweet voice like her. It made him smile slightly.

"Leave. Now." She ordered.

"As you wish, my Lady." Sasuke left the room and Ino starts complaining to Kaede, the old lady she consider as her own grandmother.

"Please, Lady Ino. Don't give him a hard time. He looks nice."

"No. I'll show father that no shinobi can handle me! I hate him for doing this to me!"

Sigh. The struggle, torture and headache begins.

To be continued...


	2. Headache

Chapter II- Headache

…

Knock. Knock.

No one answered so Sasuke decided to enter Ino's room. He was a bit surprised to see a messed up room though Kaede already warned him about this kind of stuff. He immediately searched for Ino only to find her sitting on her bed with a sarcastic smile.

Sasuke relaxed. "Good morning, my Lady."

"Good morning Uchiha-san. It seems like I ransacked my room last night so would you mind cleaning it for me?"

"As you wished, my Lady." Sasuke starts picking up the clothes, scattered papers, scattered everything.

Sigh. 'How did I end up being a maid?'

Ino smiled. "Oh. Uchiha-san, I'll be in the bathroom. Be sure to finish it all before I finished my bath."

Sasuke just stared at her but nodded. Ino went to the bathroom smiling evilly. 'He'll have a hard time.'

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sigh. 'I'll never gonna to finish this on this alone.' He formed a hand seal and another two Sasuke appeared. "Ok. Let's start cleaning."

The three Sasuke cleaned the room as quickly as possible and finished it on time. Ino came out of her bathroom expecting to see an exhausted Uchiha but to her dismay, it isn't the way she wanted it.

She groans. "Well, you're fast."

Sasuke smiled seeing her disappointment. "Thank you, my Lady. Can we go down so you can have your breakfast?"

"Whatever!" she stomped het feet and stormed out of the room.

"How can she be so childish?' He said out loud and chuckled.

As the days passed, Ino continued to be a struggle to Sasuke's everyday duty on her. She let him do all the chores she thinks was fun like making her favourite dish which he didn't know and ended up nothing, asking him to accompany her to go shopping for girl's stuffs, and even asking him to catch fifty butterflies in the garden. No dead butterfly is accepted or counted.

"Well. Good night Sasuke-san. I enjoyed the butterflies." She smiled evilly.

Sigh. "Good for you, my Lady. I'm happy." He bowed and left her room.

Downstairs Sasuke noticed Kaede and so he waved at her.

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun." She greeted smiling.

"Good evening, Kaede obaa-san."

They went to the dining room in silence. Kaede knew that Sasuke is really having a hard time dealing with the princess.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun. You're having a hard time, aren't you?"

"Yes. She is such a child. I could have imagined the headache she gave to her past guardians."

She chuckled. "Giving up?"

"No. I can keep up with her. She's just a little pain. For now, I think." He smiled.

"The princess will be glad hearing that."

"I guess so."

"You seemed to be having fun."

He stared at her and rolled his eyes but and another smile crept in his lips. "Yeah, she is fun. She told me she had fun with the butterflies. After I gathered all fifty butterflies in an hour, she just let it go in a second."

Both of them laughed.

'Her smile paid it all off. I don't know why but it really caught my attention everytime.'

"Well, I guess you need time to rest now."

"Yes. Thank you, Kaede obaa-san."

"No worries. Good night then." Kaede then handed him a medicine, "For headache." She smiled and then left the room.

"For headache, huh?"

To be continued…


	3. His Gentleness

Chapter III- His Gentleness

…

It is a gloomy morning and everyone in the palace is busy for the upcoming party. Princes all over will gather in this event to meet the princess.

"Come on, Sasuke-san. Let's play! Have fun with me." Ino pouted and kept whining while following Sasuke around.

"Princess, I have lots to do now. Why don't you let those ladies following you to take your measurements for your dress?"

Ino looked at the ladies behind her and sigh. "Ok, but promise me first that you'll play with me after I'm done."

"I don't know, my Lady."

She frowns and said, "Fine!" and turned her back sharply and leaves. It made Sasuke smile to see her bossy attitude even when there's a lot of people around.

"Ne, onee-san. What will be the color of my dress?" Ino asked one of the ladies as they gather around her to take some measurement.

"It will be beige, Princess."

"Oh."

"Don't worry princess, the dress is absolutely stunning."

Knock. Knock.

One of the ladies gathered around her opened the door. Sasuke came in and bowed. He was holding a bouquet of flower and put it in an empty vase on her desk.

"Where did that came from, Sasuke-san?" Ino curiously asked.

"It's from Prince Yazu from the Far Western Sound Country, my Lady." He handed her the small piece of paper attached to the bouquet.

"Who is he?"

"You'll know him tomorrow," he smiled, "I'll be going now." and bowed.

"Wait! Can we play now?"

"I still can't, my Lady." and he left the room.

"Ugh! No fun!" The ladies in the room giggled.

"What's funny, onee-san?" Ino asked confused.

"Well, Princess. Sasuke-kun is really charming, right?" One of them said and the others smiled and agreed immediately.

"Really?"

"Yes, Princess! He is also courteous, helpful and mysterious in a sweet way and to sum it all, he's a real gentleman." The lady is now blushing and pink flowers in her background. Everyone in the room giggles. "He's so gentle to everyone, afraid that he might hurt someone especially girls. The slight smile he always gives us is sweet and his onyx eyes that looks at us without hesitation is so endearing. KYAA! "

Ino laughed, not a hard laugh though. "Really? You all like him?" everyone nodded. "We think all female in the palace likes him." Someone confessed.

"Oh." Surprised by the revelation.

"I even confessed that I really like him." Everyone looked at the lady who speaks. "He just smiled and said, 'I like all of you here. You're all so kind. Thank you.' and he left."

Every lady sigh as if disappointed that Sasuke doesn't take interest in anyone in the palace. An immense waste is written all over their faces.

After a few hours, Sasuke came back in the room with her dinner. "You shouldn't skip meals, my Lady." He smiled.

Ino just stared at him and think about the things the ladies from the morning said. "You seemed lost in thoughts, my Lady. Is there anything bothering you?" He asked softly.

"No." Was her quick reply but still stares.

He chuckled and moved closer to her. He removed the bangs that blocked her right eye gently, "Permit me, Princess."

She smiled and blushed slightly. "Yup, you're gentle."

He didn't understand what Ino is saying so he just ignored it.

To be continued…


End file.
